Until My Dying Breath
by Lillix Vail
Summary: Hunted by Seireitei for a crime that broke all conduct codes, Toushirou and Karin must fight to keep themselves alive and hidden to protect their daughter and all she stands for. HitsuKarin
1. Letters to the Enemy

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

I know what some of you are thinking, and that's probably _what the hell are you doing starting another fic when you haven't updated the others in ages!_. Well, truth be told, I'm not quite sure myself! :P Only that this quite literally jumped out to me in the middle of the night and was written within an hour. If there are any mistakes, I do apologise. But other than that, enjoy rhis first chapter of... who knows how many more! ;)

**KKTH**

**Chapter 1**

**KKTH**

Karin sat at the desk, writing furiously. She had to get it out or else their story wouldn't be heard. She knew Matsumoto was on her way and knew she would find it. She would do the right thing, or so she hoped. Glancing over at the stiff figure, she knew he was waiting for the reiatsu to decide which was it was going to go. He wasn't a fool; Karin knew he knew who it was. He was torn between seeing her again and running. But without knowing how she would react, they couldn't risk any meeting with them. Turning back to the piece of paper in front of her, she continued to write.

_Whoever finds this letter, please understand. We are tired of running, tired of fighting. We just want to be left alone... we have been running for so long it was hard to tell exactly when it had happened. It should never have happened, but it did and we're now paying the price. Being outcast from our homes, losing all friends and alliances we held and trusting no one but ourselves and each other. We could never dream to settle anywhere for too long, what with you and Aizen both hounding us. You want Toushirou back to deal with him in the 'appropriate way'. Aizen wants him for his own mysterious reasons. Compared to Aizen, Toushirou did nothing wrong. All he did was love me and refuse to give me up. I told him to wait until I had died, then we could be together without much of a hassle. Seventy or so years is not a long time, but he refused. We argued about it for so long before I gave up and let him have his way. That was a mistake I should never have made. The fate of so many souls depended on his ability to command his troops and, compared to me, is a lot more important._

_Our first meeting... it was so long ago it's nothing but a fuzzy memory. That day started the rest of my life. Being saved from the Menos was just adding to the foundation. He never knew the reason for the emotions he felt that day; even now he puzzles over them. With no one to ask, we do nothing but put it away for a time where we can stop and think. I kept seeing him everywhere, in the corner of my eye. But when I turned, he was no longer there. I gave him the nickname of Stalker, because that is what it seemed like he was doing. Eventually enough was enough and I had decided, demanded he show himself. He did of course, unable to disagree with the way I demanded it. A few choice words were exchanged before he confessed he couldn't stay away from me. Despite being twelve, I knew he spoke the truth. It was like this had happened before, a very long time ago. Even now, we cannot stay away from each other any longer than a few weeks. This was another thing we cannot afford to dwell upon. But no matter, that is not the point to this record. _

_This liaison continued for a few years, him coming to see me whenever he could afford to. I was constantly worried about him, knowing the War was expanding out into longer than had been intended. Sometimes I saw him every week, sometimes I saw him once or twice a month. But he always came back to me, was always a consistent person in my life. It was inevitable that I would eventually fall for him. He grew as I did, the Living World finally having an effect on his stunted growth. By the time I was eighteen, he towered over me. Still as cold as ever, he literally grew into his powers. His shikai and bankai has grown so much more powerful. It amazes even himself at just how much more power he attained during those six years. What was even better, at the time, was the fact that I had Ichigo for a brother, Isshin for a father and Toushirou for a best friend and all had relatively high reiatsu, I was bound to gain some ability from all the influence. Fuyu Kasai materialised one day without any sort of summoning to present me with the zanpakutou. She said she had been woken from her slumber by the screams echoing through my soul and had deemed it time to show herself._

_Toushirou, though he would never say it, is frightened by the sudden materialisation. I didn't even have a shinigami form, so having a zanpakutou without one was practically unheard of. The screams she had awoken to had been a warning for what was to come, I see that now. Having no fear, I learnt from my zanpakutou. I never realised what consequences would await me once others found out. And they did find out, and with that, the relationship we had kept secret for so many years. I had been taken to my old home and was kept under house arrest with Rukia and Renji as the guards. Kidou enforced barriers were placed around the perimeter of the property. I had no idea what was going on, nor what had happened to Toushirou. It was agony, knowing he was in trouble and not being able to help. You could not know the torture it was, hearing the hushed whispers of a trial and power stripping and never being able to ask any questions. I could get no word to him, nor him get word to me. The two I thought were good friends had become the enemy, people who could no longer be trusted. I couldn't even trust my own brother for fear he would tell Rukia and Renji, who would inform their higher ups. You were counting on that, I know._

_I kept my silence no matter what. I knew Toushirou's fate rode on whatever I said, so I said nothing. Bribes and pleas didn't work, threats and violence didn't work, and nothing could convince me into giving anything away. When I saw him, I could feel my heart breaking. He had been beaten up severely, the numerous cuts and bruises telling me all he never would. Was that entirely necessary? You know how stubborn he is, did you honestly expect him to just roll over and give everything up without a fight? He refused to look at me, not wanting to seem weak in my eyes. I didn't care about his ego; I just wanted to make sure he was alright. I hope whoever finds this letter can only barely imagine what we were feeling. Needless to say, we escaped. I'll leave the details out in case the need ever arises again, but we will never surrender. We will never stop running. We will fight to the death and beyond._

_I sit here and reminisce but the fact of the matter is we are being hunted down in-between the skirmishes you engage in with Aizen. He will never give me up, I know that. I would never dream to leave Toushirou. It's too late for that now. We're in it for the long haul, come rain or come shine. No matter what happens, I will never stop loving him. He is my entire reason for living, the other half of my soul. Sappy, but I speak the truth. He feels the same way; he doesn't have to say it._

_So please, take into account what we have gone through. If loving is against the law, then we shouldn't be the only outlaws on the run. Ichigo and Rukia should also be charged with the crimes we are being faced with. Just because Ichigo saved your asses more times than you can count, and that Rukia is Byakuya's sister. That wouldn't be fair, would it? If that were the case, you'd have no soldiers to fight this forsaken war you've started. What does it matter if it's a human? Love is love, pure and simple. We just want you to know._

Karin left it unsigned, folding it up neatly and placed it against the intricately designed candle stick holder. Standing up, she made her way over to Toushirou, looking out the window. No words were needed to be spoken; they knew they had to leave. Placing a hand on her should, he turned and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her head. Closing her eyes briefly, she felt the weariness she knew he could feel. Constantly being on the run was tiresome. As he walked away, she glanced out the window one last time, feeling the flickering reiatsu of Matsumoto. The curtains fell closed, obscuring her view of the outside world.

"Karin, we leave in five minutes," Toushirou warned softly, turning all the lights off and erasing most of their presence from the room. It would do them no good for them to find anything other than the letter that could track them down.

"Yeah, okay," Karin replied, heading over to the room they had been sleeping in.

Shoving her clothes into the bag, she didn't hear the soft footsteps dancing along the hall way. She did, however, notice a small shadow looming behind her. Turning slightly, she knew exactly who it was. Smiling slightly, she continued to pack her clothes away. It wasn't like she had many in the first place. When she felt the small hand touch her arm, she turned to see a messy mop of white hair and piercing green eyes peeking out from under thick dark lashes.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" Karin asked her daughter, scooping her up into her arms.

"We're leaving again," she said as an explanation.

Karin sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. This was no life for a child, yet they were given no choice. As far as they knew, no one was aware of Yuuki's existence. They wanted to keep it that way, for if anyone in the Seireitei knew they had a child who knew what extremes they would go through to get their hands on her. Karin unconsciously tightened her hold on Yuuki, unwanted images of what terrifying tortures Mayuri Kurotsuchi would inflict upon her 'in the name of science'. Realising that Yuuki was squirming in defiance of tightened hold, Karin released her, placing her on the ground gently.

"Quickly, go pack your things. Get your father to help," Karin instructed her daughter. Yuuki nodded and scrambled off to her room. Sighing, Karin pulled the zipper closed on the bag and stood up, taking one last look around the room before she walked out. The room would be purged of any sort of reiatsu traces within a few minutes to prevent anyone from tracking them down.

Dropping the bag by the door, she looked over to see the two most important people in her life play fight with each other. A small smile graced her lips as she continued to watch them. Toushirou looked up to see her watching and smiled back before turning his attention back to his daughter. Looking back out towards the covered window, Karin could sense that Matsumoto hadn't come any closer. As she continued to map out where everyone was, she felt a figure enter her peripheral vision.

'_She is undecided, mistress,_' a silky voice said.

Turning her head, she came face to face with the materialised essence of her zanpakutou. Fuyu Kasai bowed to Karin before falling to her knee respectfully. Karin had long ago gotten used to her zanpakutou's mannerisms, now preferring her to do what she felt comfortable with rather than forcing her to comply with how Karin wanted her to do things. Karin sighed, turning her gaze back to the horizon.

"She will decide soon," Karin murmured, resting her hand on the top of Fuyu Kasai's head gently.

'_Whatever her decision, I shall protect you and Mistress Yuuki with all I have and then more,_' Fuyu Kasai vowed, her head never moving from its submissive position.

When Karin had first met Fuyu Kasai, she was absolutely petrified. Here was this fierce tribal like warrior woman, hair a wild tangled mess and what seemed like fire burning in her eyes as she demanded that Karin take up the blade and defend herself. Karin did not know what to do. What made her so dangerous were her combined powers over the elements of fire and ice. She was one of a kind. She was also the one responsible for hiding both herself and Hyourinmaru from the sight of those who are not spiritually aware. It was useful, to say the least.

The sudden defensive stance Fuyu Kasai took pulled Karin out her thoughts immediately. Her eyes scanned the horizon to find no trace of Matsumoto. Cursing, she called to Toushirou as her zanpakutou took off. Toushirou was ready in an instant, Hyourinmaru in one hand and Yuuki curled up against his shoulder, surprisingly calm. While it would upset any other four year old, for Yuuki this was a normal occurrence. Karin already had the bags in hand and her own zanpakutou glued to her side.

"We leave, now," Toushirou said, sweeping through the house erasing any traces of reiatsu.

Karin sighed; she had grown to like this place. Hefting the bags onto her shoulder, she trailed after Toushirou to the car they had taken off the hands of an old lady who had no use for it anymore. It was in very good condition and blended in wherever it went. Strapping Yuuki into the back, she shut the door and climbed into the front seat. They were off in no time, suppressing their reiatsu as low as they could and ensuring Yuuki's reiatsu suppressor was still in place. Much like her uncle, Yuuki had a monstrous reiatsu that could be detected from miles around. Her birth had almost been the death of both her and her mother, drawing an overwhelming number of Hollows to the area. She hated wearing it but knew she had to or else they would get caught. Toushirou looked at her through the rear view mirror and sighed. He never wanted this type of living for his family. But until anything was resolved, they would keep two steps ahead of whoever pursed them.

"Where did Fuyu Kasai run off to?" asked Toushirou quietly.

Karin paused, tracking her down and working out where she was. "She's halfway between my mind and the house. It seems Matsumoto is close by."

Scowling, he put his foot down on the accelerator. They needed as much distance between them and the house as possible and the quick find Matsumoto was about to discover would not help them much. As they drove, the sun slowly set in the distance along with the disappearing reiatsu of Matsumoto. She had stayed at the house for quite some hours before leaving in the opposite direction. This surprised Karin, but Toushirou was not. He knew she would try and get the letter straight to Yamamoto's hands, regulations on the matter be damned.

"Try and sleep a little, it'll be a few more hours until we've arrived at our destination," Toushirou advised quietly, not wanting to wake the snoozing child in the back.

"Hmm..." Karin replied distantly, her eyes already sliding closed and head resting against the cool glass of the car window.

Toushirou smiled and turned back to the road, hoping they would reach their destination quickly.

**KKTH**

_Darkness. It's all around me, closing in and suffocating me. I'm scared, so very scared... where is everyone? Where did they go? Was I bad? Did I do something wrong? Why did they leave me alone? I don't understand... am I dead? In the void between life and death? I can't feel anything, no ground beneath my feet, no wind flowing through the air... yet it's cold, so very cold... I'm frightened... why is no one here to protect me? Why can I not protect myself? _

_This presence, this atmosphere, its evil, it scares me almost as much as this darkness... but this evil, it pervades my very soul, penetrates the deepest part of my essence. I cannot escape from it, cannot run away. Where is this place, this place filled with such an evil presence... so dark and cold it chills you to the very bone? I want to know yet fear the destination. Where are my family? Are they too trapped in this darkness?_

_I must run, try and find a semblance of light in this suffocating darkness._


	2. Plans and Soup

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**KKTH**

**Chapter 2**

**KKTH**

Yuuki opened her eyes sleepily, rubbing one as she looked about for her parents. She could usually sense at least one close enough to tell when she woke. This time it was her father, her mother still sleeping restlessly down the hall. Her mother had always had a hard time sleeping, she had noticed. Grabbing her teddy, she walked to her door, peeking around the edge cautiously. Last time she didn't check before she left her room she was almost caught by the bad people who had snuck into their house. Deciding it was safe, she wandered out her room towards where her father was. He was sitting on the couch, flipping through one of his many hand books. He must have sensed her presence, for he turned around quickly as if he were under attack. She merely stood still, waiting for him to see it was only her.

When Yuuki saw he had relaxed, she made her way over to him, scrambling up onto the other side of the couch and curled herself up into his side, resting her head on his chest. Warm arms wrapped themselves securely around her as she was reassured by the soft thud of his heart beat. Fingers soon carded through her hair soothingly while his attention became focused on his hand books once again. It was moments like these Yuuki found to be her favourite, where her father was calm and quiet, not tense and worried about being caught. He made her feel like nothing in the world could touch them, that at this very moment in time, they weren't running from the shinigami.

"Can you read to me?" she asked softly.

Looking down at her, Toushirou wondered who he had pleased in his life to be granted this miracle. He had never wanted children, had never wanted to be married or have a partner. His work and his squad was all he needed, or so he thought. He had maintained this mentality for so long that by the time his feelings demanded to be known it was far too late to stop them. He was already in far too deeply to try and back out. Surprisingly, he didn't want to. Karin had anchored herself too deeply in his heart to be discarded of so easily. So he stayed, keeping his mouth shut to everyone about anything to do with Karin.

When Yamamoto found out, he was saddened. '_I don't want to do this, Hitsugaya, but the laws must be upheld. I'll give you one week to end it with her for the rest of her life._' He couldn't wait that long to be with her, so they ran away. They were still running, he reminded himself. Though when Karin found out she was pregnant, they were both unsure about what to do. The idea of abortion came up briefly and disappeared almost as quickly. Neither of them could bear the thought to get rid of their barely conceived child.

"Daddy?"

Putting the memories to the back of his mind, he looked down at his daughter. "Sure, Yuuki."

He started to read from his hand book, information that they needed for the next part of their trip. It wasn't the words Yuuki wanted; it was the calming sound of his voice as it washed over her and lulled her back to sleep. Head lolling to the side, she drifted back to her dreams of a different world. After the first page, she was sound asleep, snoring ever so softly. _She got that from her mother,_ he thought fondly as he slid the book back into his bag before lifting the sleeping girl into his arms. He carried her the short distance to his room, laying her down next to Karin. As if knowing her daughter was sleeping next to her, Karin turned and placed a protective arm over her, mumbling incoherently as she did so. Pushing back a stray hair off her head, Toushirou turned the lamp onto its lowest setting before leaving the room silently.

Moving back to the creaky table, he spread the well worn and very marked maps out in front of him. These maps were the very base of their travels, marking where they had been, where they were going, where danger and safety spots were for the current week. Much like his zanpakutou, these maps were never far from his person. If these were to get into the wrong hands... he didn't want to think about how much trouble they would be in.

Sighing, he ran a critical eye over the latest spots, noticing their current location was bordering a current hot spot for trouble. Plotting their next course of action, he expertly marked their trip on the map, changing and editing it as he went. After another hour or so, he finished their trip, rolling the maps up and placing them back into their container and put it next to Hyourinmaru. Looking around, he made his way to the kitchen, pulling the random ingredients he could find out the various cupboards and fridge in order to make something resembling a meal. Neither of them could cook very well at all, a hurdle both had to overcome very quickly. It had been decided a week into their flight that Toushirou's meals were far more edible that Karin's, so he became the cook by default.

As he cooked, the aroma wafted through the house, making its way to where Karin and Yuuki were sleeping. Karin had woken up some time ago, the wriggling presence of her daughter enough to bring her back to wakefulness. She was stroking Yuuki's hair gently, wondering where they had gotten such a beautiful daughter from. Yuuki looked nothing like Karin; the only thing she inherited from her mother was her nose and fiery temper. In the way of temperament, it was obvious she got both her competitiveness and stubbornness from both her parents, but she was calm and quite placid most of the time, a trait Karin was convinced she got from her grandmother, Masaki.

"What are we going to do with you, little one?" she murmured quietly, brushing a piece of errant white hair from her face gently. Leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, Karin stood up quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl.

Leaving the room quietly, she walked over to where Toushirou stood over the stove. Coming up behind him; she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder blade. He stiffened when she first touched him but relaxed instantly, knowing she wasn't mad at him this time. Turning the stove off and moving the pot to the cold heat pad to sit for a few minutes, he turned around and encased her tightly in his arms. Something was bothering her; he could tell by the way she held onto him. He let her cling to him, knowing she would tell him eventually what was wrong. He had an idea but wasn't entirely too sure if he was correct in his assumptions. Running a hand through her hair, he gently pushed her face up to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, rubbing a thumb over her cheek gently.

Lifting her eyes to look at him, she wondered for the second time that night what she had done to deserve such a good family. "Can we keep running like this?"

Looking down into her eyes, he saw the torment and weariness that resided there. He sometimes forgot that she was just a human, not used to the constant move that was associated with being a spirit, on the run or otherwise. He sighed before replying. "We don't have much a choice."

"I know... god knows I know that... but what about Yuuki, Shirou? This isn't fair on her," Karin persisted half heartedly, knowing what the ending would be but having to say it or else it would drive her crazy.

"There's nowhere else for her to go, no one we trust enough to take her in, even if we did, her looks alone would be enough to draw the attention of the Seireitei. If she isn't with us, then she has nowhere to go, just like us... what brought this on?" Toushirou was slightly worried; she hadn't brought this up in a long time. They both agreed that this was what they had to do, no matter what. They couldn't afford to be caught by anyone for the simple reason that they would be separated from each other and from their daughter. Worst case scenario was that they were all separated from each other, not just one from the other two. That, he knew, was Karin's greatest fear.

"I was just... watching her and thinking when I was four, I had lost my own mother. But despite that, I had an older brother and twin sister to help me, as well as a father. It was a stable environment, something we can't give Yuuki." Karin confessed, feeling guilty for even bringing the topic up. Toushirou, however, was having none of it. He pulled her tightly to him, unwilling to let her go. He could think of nothing to say to alleviate her guilt other than telling her never to keep things from him.

"I don't want you to keep this to yourself, Karin. You can't bottle it up inside, hoping it'll go away eventually," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath across her cheek a searing reminder that they were in this together.

Karin sagged against him, all fight within her lost for the moment. All she wanted was to stay in this place, trapped in time where no one could find them. Her head was securely trapped between his shoulder and chin, causing her own breath to cross his neck, causing goose bumps to make their presence known. Inhaling deeply, Karin wondered to herself if she could ever live without this unique scent that was Toushirou. She couldn't even begin to decipher what the different scents were, but if she were to bottle it to sell to the public, she'd be rich very quickly. Smothering a snort of amusement, she pressed a chaste kiss to his neck before pulling away gently.

"I know this isn't the best situation, for any of us, but at least she still has both her parents to watch over and protect her. It could be worse," Toushirou murmured, rubbing his nose against hers.

Karin nodded, accepting his statement. Yuuki was lucky; she did have both her parents. Even though the environment she was being raised in wasn't ideal, they were making the best out of an impossible situation. Her fears abated for the moment, she pulled herself out his arms, looking slightly embarrassed. Chuckling, he ruffled her hair before turning back to the now ready food, stirring it a few times before tapping the spoon on the side of the pot and discarding it in the sink. Turning around, he saw that Karin had already pulled the bowls and utensils out for him already and had gone to get their daughter.

Knowing this would be the time she would fire up, he followed Karin into the bedroom fully awaiting the temper tantrum Yuuki would throw. She was exactly like Karin when she was forcibly woken up; all temper no sense... though he would never tell Karin that! The annoyed scream that came from Yuuki's mouth was enough to bring a smirk to his face. Karin was the best to deal with Yuuki as soon as she woke up, knowing exactly how to deal with the little devil. Yuuki's arm instantly coming up to take a blind swing at whoever was disturbing her sleep, unimpressed with the entire matter. Karin neatly dodged the arm and wrapped her own around the struggling girl, pulling her close to her body and whispering into her ear as she stood up. Yuuki's struggles slowly ceased, becoming something like a limp doll in her mother's arms. Toushirou figured it was safe enough to step into the room, running a hand over the small girl's head gently. Identical eyes slowly appeared under her lashes to look up at him blankly. Blinking rapidly, she finally allowed some sort of expression to fill her face.

"Why did you wake me up?" she asked grumpily, crossing her arms and pouting.

Smirking, he turned and walked back to the kitchen, leaving the grumpy child with her thoroughly unamused mother. Karin eventually brought her out once she had calmed down further, reasoning with her until she snapped herself out her mood. All smiles, she held Karin's hand until they reached the kitchen, where she abandoned Karin in favour of her father. One arm promptly curled around his calf as the other reached out for the discarded spoon.

"Daddy, spoon please!" she asked innocently, still reaching for the illusive spoon. "I want to help."

Chuckling, he handed her the spoon and hoisted her up into his arms. She promptly dipped the spoon into the awaiting pot and stirred away happily. After a few minutes of stirring, she decided she wanted to serve the soup. Glancing at the bowl, she reached of her father's shoulder to try and grab the bowl. Seeing what she wanted, Karin brought the bowls over to her as she twisted back around and took the spoon back in her hand. With her tongue sticking out in pure concentration, she pulled the bowl close to the pot and very carefully lifted a spoon full of soup and dumped it in the bowl. Grinning at her success, she did it again and again until the bowl was full. Putting the spoon back into the pot, she wriggled around until she was put down. Grabbing the now full bowl, she slowly walked over to the table, not wanting to spill any of it.

"Itadakimasu!" she chanted before eating.

She was soon accompanied by her parents, repeating what Yuuki said before eating. As Yuuki ate, she only half listened to her parents talk, too busy making sure she didn't make a mess. She reached for the bread in the middle of the table, wriggling her fingers against the very edge so it toppled from the pile and fell into her outstretched hand. Crowing quietly at her success, she immediately dumped it into the soup, watching it soak up the liquid with rapt fascination. Picking up her spoon without taking her gaze off the now thoroughly soaked bread, she poked it hesitantly. Grinning when soup oozed out the side, she did it again with the same result.

She looked up at her mother, who wore a worried expression. She never really did understand why they were running away from the people. She was smart and knew if they were caught she would be separated from both her parents, she knew that and feared it like nothing else she knew. That was the reason why Yuuki always behaved herself no matter what. She feared if she were bad, they would leave her behind one day. She didn't want those people to get her or her parents, but she didn't want to leave her parents either. So she behaved herself all the time. It was hard sometimes, but she knew she had to do it. It made life easier for everyone if there were no trouble.

Deciding she had eaten enough, she pushed her bowl away from her place mat. It caught the attention of her mother, who reached over and took her bowl away from her. Placing it inside her own, Karin saw the sleepy look her daughter wore. Indicating to Toushirou she would be back, she took Yuuki's hand and led her to the bathroom. Making sure Yuuki had brushed her teeth properly and had been to the toilet, she finally let Yuuki run off to her room. As Yuuki scrambled into her bed, she reached out for her faithful teddy that had been with her since the day she was born. Snuggling down with it, Karin tucked the blankets in around her gently, placing a kiss on her head.

"Mummy, why are you so sad?" she asked Karin, eyes drooping ever so slightly.

"I'm not sad, Yuuki. I'm tired, just like you," Karin murmured, stroking her hair.

Nodding her acceptance, Yuuki's eyes closed. As Karin walked out, she heard her mumbled 'I love you'. Smiling fondly, she turned the light out and shut the door half way. Making her way back to the kitchen, she grabbed a tea towel on her in order to help dry the dishes. Standing in silence, Toushirou washed while she dried and put away. It didn't take them long and before they knew it, they were back in their room getting ready to sleep. As Karin was changing, Toushirou came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; she leant back against him, relishing the close contact. They stood like that for a moment before he let her go and they climbed into bed. Toushirou immediately pulled Karin to his side where she curled up against him, legs intertwined and hands pressed together.

"How early are we leaving tomorrow?" Karin asked quietly, her eyes closed.

"Early... we can't afford to stay so close to the danger zone," Toushirou replied, his eyes closing too.

"We're pushing it by staying," Karin murmured, pulling him closer to her.

Following her lead by drawing her closer, he sighed. "I know, but we need to rest even if it's only for a few hours. It was impossible to make the last part of the journey the way we are now."

"Hmm..." was the only reply he received as she drifted off to sleep.

As the night progressed, he found he couldn't sleep, too aware of the fluctuating reiatsu of his daughter and the distant reiatsu of Matsumoto to even think about sleep. He found himself thinking back when their relationship was still a secret, to when they were together and no one knew or cared. He longed for those days once again, but knew they were in the distant past now. There was no going back after the stunt they pulled. The existence of Yuuki was also another factor they had not planned on, and another reason they couldn't go back. She was too precious to both of them to risk for anything. There were other half human half spirit children out there, he knew there was. But how many of them had a captain for a father? Who knew what would happen as Yuuki got older and developed her reiatsu more? But whatever happened, he would always be there to guide her.

**KKTH**

_The pain is unbearable, like flames licking the inside of my heart and spreading it throughout my body. I want to claw it out like a crazed animal, but I cannot, knowing to do so would mean certain death. Such a contrast to the suffocation the darkness once brought. The evil presence still pervades the air, seeping into any cracks and crevices it can find. It slowly takes over your mind, tricking you into believing the illusions it presents. But I will fight, for I remember my family._

_My dear, beloved family... whatever happened to them? Where are they now? I hope I didn't cause their deaths, though this pain would be justified if it were the case. For just a few moments, I can see their faces shining brightly through this dark, painful void. It brings a welcome reprieve from this never ending torment, no matter how short a time it lasts. I cling onto their faces for as long as I can before the pain returns with a vengeance._

_I will endure or all else is worth nothing._


	3. Tensions and Conflict

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

_This chapter was a bit of a struggle for me... I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out. It is the best result out of six attempts, so I can't complain too much haha. Initially, this was going to be a chapter for later on, but it clashed too much with what I have planned so I brought it forward... you can probably tell lol! But all that aside, don't let my slight annoyance with it influence your reading! Enjoy it!_

**KKTH**

**Chapter 3**

**KKTH**

The clouds seem to roll in soundless, covering the night sky in a blanket of darkness. The only sign of a storm was the heavy atmosphere that had arrived. All three occupants of the silent house had thrown off their covers, uncomfortable with the oppressive heat. Even Yuuki had abandoned her teddy, the heat attached to it too much for her to stand. Karin, it seemed, was the only one who seemed somewhat comfortable. It was her that woke at the deep rumble that came from miles away. Sitting up, she looked at the clock, which flashed a horrible three am at her. Groaning, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep any time soon.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up and threw the covers back over the sleeping Toushirou, who scowled in his sleep before kicking them right off again. As she passed Yuuki's room, she smirked at how she was sleeping. Her legs were tucked up under her with her head on her pillow, causing her butt to stick up in the air with her arms tucked securely under her. She continued on her way to the door, opening it quietly before closing it slowly, not wanting to wake anyone else up with her desire to wander.

Walking down the small stairs, she stopped by the small pond that housed a variety of fish. The air was slightly cooler outside, a pleasant change from the stifling heat that lingered inside. Dipping her toes into the cool water, she felt the presence of Fuyu Kasai shimmer beside her. Watching her bow before falling to her knee, she placed a hand on the warrior woman's head, carding her fingers through the wild hair gently.

'_You seem troubled, mistress,_' Fuyu Kasai noted.

Inclining her head slightly, Karin said nothing in response. Fuyu Kasai knew she was, her inner world shifting and moving according to her moods. Acceptance her request for silence, she merely knelt there, allowing her mistress to pick the time for speech. It wasn't often she was in this mood, usually working out with the Hyourinmaru master before turning to this mood. Lately, she had noticed an increase in her moods, changing from one to the other quite quickly. Fuyu Kasai wasn't sure of the cause, but it would show itself in due time.

As the wind picked up, Karin pulled herself from her thoughts. It wasn't safe to be out in the open like this. Removing her hand, she held it out to her companion. Fuyu Kasai took the outstretched hand and stood up. Karin took one last look at the fast moving clouds before turning to Fuyu Kasai with her instructions. '_I understand,_' Fuyu Kasai said, bowing deeply before shimmering back into Karin's Inner World. Karin walked back inside, shutting the door and locking it with the reinforced kidou she had stumbled upon purely by accident. Even Toushirou didn't know how she discovered it, saying that even the most advanced Kidou Masters, save the captain and vice captain of the Kidou Corps, wouldn't know how to access the powers.

Shrugging off the memory, she methodically checked the other doors and windows with her kidou. Technically, she wasn't meant to be able to even perform any sort of kidou since she had no shinigami form to change into. Even Yuuki had a shinigami form, something that was found out when she got a hold of the soul candy Toushirou had left in her reach. They heard a popping noise and when they turned around, there sat their two year old daughter, clad in the shihakusho of a shinigami all the while sucking on her thumb, oblivious to her surroundings. It had taken some coaxing for her to return to her body, obviously finding it easier to move without the body. She had certainly gotten that from her father, who hated his gigai with a vengeance.

Chuckling, she finished her checks with a wave of her hand, the windows and doors all glowing the same green colour before fading away to allow the darkness to take dominance once again. Walking past her daughter's room once again, she saw she had changed her position. She was flat on her back now, one leg bent with the other laying across it, her arms splayed behind her. Her head was lolled to the side with her tongue hanging out. Shaking her head at her strange sleeping positions, she walked the small hall back to her own room.

Toushirou was aware she had been gone since she first woke up. Usually he would confront her about whatever was plaguing her but he felt he had to leave her alone this time. He was correct in his assumptions, feeling the spirit particles shift and change as Fuyu Kasai entered this world. He also knew when she used her reinforced kidou, the particles shuddering as they moved to obey her commands. It was astonishing how she could even use that kidou so effortlessly when she struggled with the basics. He was mystified as to why she could even perform kidou.

He was still laying down when Karin entered the room again, her aura seemingly much calmer than when she left earlier. Whatever she had done, it most certainly had calmed her down. Sensing her sit on the bed, he feigned waking up. Feeling a hand run through his hair, he opened his eyes to see the amused face of Karin.

"I wondered how long it would take you. You're generally on the ball and wide awake before I'm even out the door," Karin teased affectionately.

Shrugging his shoulders, he sat up, using his left arm to prop him up while he used his spare hand to drag her into a gentle kiss. She surrendered to him completely, allowing him to take control. He slowly pulled her down to him, rolling her over so he was lying on top. He looked down into her bright brown eyes before leaning down to kiss her once again. Karin couldn't keep her hands to stay still, wondering when they had grown minds of their own as they began to lightly claw at Toushirou's back.

Toushirou broke the kiss off abruptly, moving down to where her neck and shoulder met before peppering light kisses over her fiery skin, causing her to writhe slightly at the sensations. Her writhing didn't go unnoticed by Toushirou, his body reacting as a result of her. He slowly made his way towards the other side of her neck. As things heated up, their clothes were discarded haphazardly over the floor. Their bodies were pressed so close together that if it wasn't for their slight colour difference, it would be impossible to tell who was who.

Yet no matter how involved they were with each other, the piercing scream that resounded throughout the house was more than enough for them to snap back into reality. Pulling on their clothes and grabbing their respective zanpakutou, they rushed out of their room. Toushirou immediately went to check for intruders while Karin darted to Yuuki's room. Seeing Yuuki still fast asleep, Karin scooped the little girl and her teddy up in her arms and saw Toushirou standing outside, his hand wrapped around someone's neck. His eyes were bright blue, something that only ever happened when he lost control completely.

Putting Yuuki down and surrounding her in the strongest kidou barrier she could summon, she immediately went to Toushirou's side, gently prying his fingers off the victim's neck. They had a very quick argument with their eyes before he backed down reluctantly. Karin flipped the intruder onto their back, crouching down over them with her zanpakutou placed against their rapidly reddening throat.

"Who are you?" she demanded harshly, pressing it further into their throat.

There was a slight tremble of body beneath her was the only warning she got before she was thrown off, the intruder backing up against the pond wall. Karin made no attempt to move, her eyes never leaving the intruder's defensive stance. They sat there for a long time before Toushirou took the hint, gathering up their sleeping daughter and heading back inside.

"There. He's gone. Now who are you?"

Golden eyes flashed at her before they tackled her, arms wrapping around her waist and a head pushing into her shoulder. Taken completely by surprise, Karin lay there while they sobbed into her shoulder.

"Don't let them get me, please Karin; don't let them take me!" she wailed, clinging tighter onto Karin. "I did nothing wrong, I swear!"

Pulling away from the girl, she grabbed her chin and looked into the tear streaked face, searching for any recognition. Watching the eyes flash from a rich golden colour to the deepest red, Karin immediately knew who she was. Hugging her back fiercely, Karin held her sobbing cousin tightly.

"Shh, Mika. It's okay..." she whispered, pulling the girl up and dragging her into the house. The kidou immediately sealed the house upon her arrival.

Sitting her down on the couch, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the shivering girl. Mika huddled into Karin's side, her eyes landing on Toushirou. Gasping, she hid her face in her hands, rocking backwards and forwards. Toushirou was extremely reluctant to leave Karin alone with the girl, voicing his opinions quietly. Karin stood up, walking over to the corner with Toushirou following. She argued back, saying it was her cousin and she trusted the girl. They glared at each other, coming to the agreement that Toushirou would stand watch from the doorway while Karin confronted her cousin.

Walking back to Mika, under the watchful eye of Toushirou, she sat next to her. Mika immediately latched onto Karin, crying once again. The Mika Karin remembered was only two years younger than her yet she never cried. Seeing her like this made her heart break. But she needed to know why Mika was there and, more importantly, how she found them. She had a fair idea how she did, but had to make sure.

"Mika, I need to ask you something very important," Karin said gently, stroking her hair.

A muffled sniff and the slight nod of Mika's head was all the encouragement Karin needed to ask.

"How did you find us?"

Looking up at her older cousin, Mika blinked. "I've always known where you are, Rin. You think that just because you run away makes our links disappear?"

Bristling, Toushirou scowled harder at Mika, not convinced about anything. Karin ignored him, not very surprised Mika knew where she was. Karin asked why she never came earlier, and Mika replied with how she never told anyone in the first place for this very reason. If anyone knew they could tell the exact location of the other, it would put both in a very dangerous position.

"But Karin, why are you still running?" Mika asked, her fears forgotten for the moment. "Everyone misses you. They only want Hitsugaya! You have to come back, Rin, please!"

Frowning, she wondered exactly what they had done to her cousin. This was nothing like the Mika she remembered. _But then again_, she thought to herself, _I'm not the same person I was five years ago either._ She pulled the blanket closer around Mika's shoulders, the wild look in her eyes returning slightly. Someone had gotten to Mika and did something to her, she was sure of it. She had bets that it was the Seireitei, considering her uncle was still much involved with them. Unlike her own father, who had the opportunity to leave and was granted it due to his status, Karin's uncle wasn't so lucky. He had conditions and rules that Isshin never had.

"What happened to you, Mika?" Karin asked, needing to know. "You're not the same as you were before... not even you can change this dramatically."

Toushirou made sure he was listening, knowing she would come to him with any questions regarding the matter. He had met Mika long ago, before feelings for Karin made themselves known. Mika knew Toushirou was Karin's other best friend, aside from herself. He knew she hated that fact, wanting Karin all for herself. He knew she must hate him for taking Karin away from her. But Karin made her own choices, knowing the consequences of such drastic acts of defiance.

_But I wouldn't have it any other way _he thought affectionately, watching her fuss over Mika.

"When you ran away with him, everything was in chaos. Isshin and Ichigo were enraged... even father was angry at what they forced you both to do. There was a riot in Seireitei over the matter. The captains could not contain the sheer amount of subordinates that were rebelling over issue. Being four captains down didn't help, but even with the Kidou Corps they didn't manage to contain it. There were a lot of people on your side, Karin. So many people... most of them were butchered like lambs to the slaughter for it... so much blood..." she trailed off, her eyes glazing over for a moment before snapping out her memories.

"It was the tenth squad that suffered the most. They were so loyal to him that they could not stand for it. Matsumoto was lucky to keep even a third of that squad behind. Through it all, Kurotsuchi found me in the midst of the riot... he's been after Ichigo, Yuzu and you for a long time but Isshin had always barred his efforts... my father had no such luck and had no standing to stop it... I was his experiment, his plaything... I was nothing but an experiment, to be tortured at his whim! No one could help me, Rin... no one would dare... but I escaped him. I pushed him down and stabbed him in the head and ran. I ran and ran and ran... then I found you... with him!" Mika finished angrily, her eyes flashing back to red instantly.

Karin recoiled at the malice in her voice, the pure hatred that flowed out and coloured her words was evident. Grasping her face, she used her thumbs to brush away the unwilling tears that gathered on Mika's face. Mika stared into Karin's eyes before breaking down and sobbing into her shoulder. Karin did not know what to do, simply holding her until she fell into an exhausted sleep. She looked over at Toushirou, her own eyes shining with unshed tears. Pushing himself off the wall, he came to kneel in front of his distressed partner, resting his hands on her knee.

"Why does she hate you? Why did this happen to her?" Karin whispered, unable to look at him. "I knew they were monsters... but why?"

"Because people like you and your family are not supposed to be. You, Ichigo, Mika and Yuuki... you all have extremely high reiatsu and shinigami abilities while you're still alive... something which should not be. It should be locked away inside you and shouldn't be unlocked until you were in Soul Society. They recognised Ichigo because he had so much uncontrollable power he could not go unwatched. You and Mika, on the other hand, know how to control that power and hide it well. It's probably why they want us back and the reason they let the insane psychopath experiment on Mika," Toushirou explained quietly, wanting Karin to understand but not wanting her to know at all. "But I will never let them get their hands on you or Yuuki. Never. If I have to die to keep it that way, then so be it."

Bowing her head, she allowed a few tears to fall before lying Mika on the couch and hugging Toushirou, unable to face this pain alone. He held her just as tightly, wanting to take this pain away from her. He blamed this on Mika, but knew Mika needed just as much help as Karin. In order to protect them all, he had to find a way to block this connection the two had... it was dangerous to everyone for it to continue.

"Set up a barrier around her, we can't afford for her to run off while we sleep," Toushirou said quietly.

"I know..." she murmured, waving her hand and setting up a barrier around her cousin.

She allowed Toushirou to lead her back to their bed. She lay there, curled up in a ball with Toushirou wrapped completely around her, listening to the quiet snores of her daughter and the whimpers of terror from her cousin.

**KKTH**

Morning came much too quickly, the weak sunshine pouring in through the cracks in the curtains. Neither Karin nor Toushirou got any sleep. Dark rings were prominent under Karin's bloodshot eyes. She was a mess, she knew. But she had to act like nothing was wrong for Yuuki's sake. She already felt the sporadic pulses of Yuuki's reiatsu, signalling she was on the verge of waking up. Dragging herself from the warm bed, she rubbed her eye as she walked towards Yuuki's room. Passing where Mika was sleeping, she saw that she was on the floor curled up into a ball. Seeing no sign of distress, she continued on her way.

"Mummy!" Yuuki cried out.

Karin pushed the door open to see her pressed up against the wall, her eyes locked onto something on the far window. Looking at the terrified expression on her face, she turned to the window to see nothing there.

"Mummy there's a moth! Get it!" she cried, pointing at the roof. "Getitgetitgetit!!"

Karin smiled, knowing exactly how terrified she was of moths. Catching it just as it fluttered off the roof, she held it in her hands and walked out the room, letting it go on the veranda. Karin washed her hands before going back into Yuuki's room, knowing she would be adamant that she did before she let Karin even hug her. As soon as she was in the door, she was ambushed by Yuuki, who immediately inspected her hands before nodding her acceptance.

"Good morning, Mum!" she said cheerfully, hugging one of her legs.

"Good morning, kiddo," Karin replied softly, patting her head.

"Are we leaving today?" she asked inquisitively.

"You'll have to ask your Dad that one," Karin answered with a smile.

Yuuki nodded as she scampered off, teddy in hand, to jump on her father. Now she was thoroughly occupied, Karin went to wake Mika up. As she walked the short distance between Yuuki's room and where Mika was, she wondered what they would do with Mika. They couldn't afford take her with them but they couldn't leave her behind. She would just follow Karin anyway, causing all sorts of trouble for them. It was beneficial to take her with them to ensure she didn't give then away but also troublesome at the same time. Sighing, she rested against the door, stifling a yawn. It was all too complicated for this early in the morning. Shuffling her feet as she walked, she undid the barrier that kept her in one spot.

"You're going to tell me you can't take me with you, aren't you," Mika said suddenly, pulling Karin out her thoughts.

She looked over to her, startled. "What? No! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Mika merely stared out the window, a distant expression covering her face. "Because that's what he wants. Isn't that why you took off with him, because he wanted you to?"

All these barbs about Toushirou were really starting to annoy Karin. They had gotten on well enough before this, so she couldn't understand why Mika was acting the way she was. Scowling, Karin crossed her arms. "I left with him because I love him. Of course he wanted me to go with him, why would he leave me behind? Even if he did, I would have gone after him. What the hell is wrong with you, Mika?"

Shrugging her shoulders uncaringly, she didn't turn to face her cousin as she spoke. "You left without saying anything. You could have at least told me you were leaving. But since you met him, you've always had me at second place."

Growling in annoyance, Karin pointed at her accusingly. "You never said a word about any of this! You're mad at me for something I have no idea about!"

Mika eventually turned to face Karin, eyes filled with long pent up anger. "How could I say anything to you? You were so damned happy he was in your life! Who was I to take that away from you?! You should have been more aware to other people around you who mattered!"

Their argument continued, gradually growing louder. What was meant to be a civil conversation had rapidly turned into an illogical argument about their childhood. Mika was on the attack and nothing could deter her from getting her point across. Karin was defending herself and her choices in life but also counterattacking Mika's claims. The argument had caught both Toushirou's and Yuuki's attention immediately after the first screaming began. Toushirou held Yuuki's hand as they walked out to the living area. Yuuki, having never seen her mother look so angry before, was immensely frightened. She didn't like what she was hearing, the voices too loud and scary.

"Daddy make her stop! She's hurting Mummy!" Yuuki cried, covering her face with her hands.

Karin stopped immediately after seeing Yuuki enter the room with Toushirou. Mika, however, saw this as an opening and pounded her tirade home. All Karin could see is the frightened look on her daughter's face before she snapped, slapping her cousin across the face so quickly Mika had no chance to defend herself. Time stood still as the realisations of her action sunk in. Mika was holding her reddening cheek, stunned. Toushirou was also shocked, not quite expecting that reaction from her. It was Yuuki, however, that sped up time.

"Mummy..." she whispered, not believing what she saw.

"Yuuki, wait," Karin started before Yuuki bolted, ripping her hand out Toushirou's as she did so.

Cursing under her breath, Karin went after Yuuki, leaving the two stunned adults in the room together. Mika could not look at Toushirou; ashamed at how unrestrained she had just acted. Toushirou sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Look, we have a child. Her name is Yuuki. She is why we are doing this, our resolve to protect her at all costs is greater than you could ever imagine. She is our life now, our only reason to keep this up. Yuuki doesn't know anyone else outside us, doesn't know how to act with other people. She has never seen us angry or out of control, something we strive to keep that way. You just shattered what we worked hard to keep from her. Congratulations," he said, somewhat sarcastically.

Mika was thoroughly put to shame, angry at herself for losing her control so easily. Looking down, she was overrun with guilt, something she knew she deserved. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya."

"Che, don't apologise to me. Apologise to your cousins," Toushirou said with a snort as he turned and walked out the room.

**KKTH**

_Why is it so silent? No screams, no sounds, nothing! It scares me, leaving me alone with these demonic thoughts that plague my mind... running around and around and around until I get so dizzy I have to sit down. I can't even hear myself in this place... this busy place full of colours and people and objects but have no sound... it's maddening, sending me over the edge to cascade down into madness! Oh what is happening? No sound... come back!_

_I can't do this alone... I need all of them... sound... noise... everything... The only sound I get is in my head, with the images of horrific scenes playing to the tunes of chaos... sleep is no comfort in this place devoid of sound... it's too loud, this silence... invading the creases and cracks and sucking up all it can before moving on... WHY IS IT SO QUIET?! I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!_

_If there is a god, kill me, for I do not think I can continue to live in this place... please, end it all..._


	4. Soul Society, Lurkers and Unknowns

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

_I'm sorry about the late update... I agonised over this chapter for goodness knows how long. Mild writer's block and being ill don't go well together, I'm thinking. But in the end I was determined to get this out before my birthday tomorrow so I didn't have to think about it until next week... possibly the week after depending on my shifts at work. For those interested, I'm going to be 20 tomorrow lol. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter... and try not to kill me after you've finished it! _:)

**KKTH**

**Chapter 4**

**KKTH**

It had been decided that Mika would go along with them for now. Karin knew the risks but couldn't bear to leave her cousin behind. Considering all she had been through, she needed someone to help her. Toushirou and Yuuki both were unimpressed with Karin's decision. Yuuki flatly refused to go anywhere near Mika and was still frightened of Karin. The conversation Karin had with Yuuki soon after Karin had slapped Mika did not go well, leaving Yuuki frightened to be in the same room as Mika, wary of her own mother and clingy to her father. The air around the four of them was tense, to say the least.

"Where are we going?" Mika asked sullenly.

Toushirou glared at her while Yuuki cringed away from her. "The less you know the better off we'll be when you're gone."

Karin merely watched the scenery pass by, not wanting to get involved in their argument. It was bad enough that Mika was insanely jealous of Toushirou, who knows what for, and being cooped up in the car with them. Sinking lower into her seat, she scowled slightly. She tried not to think about the admission Mika had given about what had happened after they fled, but she couldn't get the image of hundreds of slaughtered people out her mind. Cringing away from the worst of them, she sunk down into the sanctuary of her mind where she knew Fuyu Kasai would keep the thoughts well away from her.

She opened her eyes to find herself within the open battle field. A light breeze was blowing, sending her hair flying over her shoulder as she tried to find Fuyu Kasai. Walking around a bit, she saw the remnants of a battle fought long ago. Karin had no idea who fought the battle and Fuyu Kasai refused to divulge the information. Running her finger tips across the monument, she looked towards the hills and saw her warrior standing on the summit, looking every bit as dangerous and frightening as she did the day she first materialised in front of Karin.

Having noticed her mistress appear, she ran straight down the side of the hill. Taking no longer than three minutes to make her way to Karin, she bowed low before dropping to one knee. Even after the run, she bore no signs of discomfort. It had always been a source of awe for Karin, for no matter how exhausted she got herself; Fuyu Kasai always seemed to be able to go that much further, always pushing for more. Karin was very fond of her zanpakutou.

'_This is a surprise visit, mistress,_' she said softly.

'_The tension is killing me in that car, at least here I can think and regroup without Mika glaring at me, Yuuki staring at me and Toushirou doing neither,_' Karin replied, sighing as she sank down to the ground next to Fuyu Kasai.

Being the protective person she was, Fuyu Kasai immediately wrapped her arms around Karin and let her rest against her shoulder silently. They had always gotten along, even in the beginning. Though Karin had to work twice as hard as anyone else to gain the level of skill she wielded her with, their relationship with each other had never suffered from it. It was a unique situation, but it was made them who they are.

'_It's a big mess out there,_' Karin mused quietly.

Fuyu Kasai looked down at her expectantly. It was rare that Karin came down to talk to her anymore. In the beginning, she practically lived in her mind, talking and training with her zanpakutou spirit. It had been one of the main aspects of their bonding and training; without it Karin probably wouldn't be able to wield her effectively. She had only been with one shinigami before Karin; there had been no one else she had felt any sort of connection to for her to allow herself to be born into their soul. When Karin was born, she had felt the instant connection. Unable to stay away, she gave up her place in the universe to be born into this fiery spirit. Fuyu Kasai had no regrets about her decision.

**KKTH**

In the far distance, a pair watched the travelling family with interest. The addition of Mika had certainly thrown a spanner into their plans they most certainly had not thought to include in their calculations. They had watched the duet become three, never directly interfering with them yet protecting them in ways they could not think about. Provided they kept them safe, the pieces of this intricate puzzle would fall neatly into place.

"Master, why are we unable to go meet them?" the apprentice asked, highly impatient and desperate to meet the three they kept within their sight.

"Hush now, young one. We must not rush them... they will raise the littlest one in the best way possible," the master answered vaguely, brushing a stray piece of hair out the way. "It is in their best interest, and state of mind, that they do not know we keep them from everyone who wishes them harm."

Huffing but unable to argue with the master's answer, the apprentice sat down on the ground. Pulling the scribing bowl, the apprentice concentrated on the sight which was most desired. Sinking down into the abyss, the gaze the master threw the young apprentice was completely missed.

"Impatient young fool," the master murmured.

**KKTH**

The Gotei 13 was barely keeping on top of everything. Hollows had been overrunning the Living World, being four captains down did not help much in the way of morale and support, paper work was backlogged almost a complete five years and the Tenth Division had been suspended from duty. It was not going well for Head Captain Yamamoto, who had to deal with the majority of it alone. Since he had begun the Gotei 13 almost a thousand years ago, he had never seen so much disorganisation and utter chaos since that time. It shocked him that anyone was keeping anything under control. To top it off, the open defiance Toushirou Hitsugaya, former captain of the Tenth Division, had caused had opened an entire debate about the issue.

Rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to rid himself of the migraine he knew was building, he resigned himself to another captain's meeting. He knew the foolish young ones barely paid attention to him, to not know was utter idiocy. It was plain that, other than taking orders from him, they had no interest in the finer working of the Seireitei. None of them could take his place if he ever fell in battle; he didn't think they would know how to handle such a large responsibility of dealing with the Seireitei, every other division as well as the First, Rukongai and managing the Living World for disturbances. He didn't know how he did it himself sometimes.

Making his way to the meeting room, he found the Soi Fon was there and waiting. She gave him a quick nod of the head to show she acknowledged him and continued filing her nails under her shihakusho. He knew she did it, despite what she thought otherwise. Just like he knew Shunsui had mastered the art of sleeping with his eyes open, Jyuushirou rarely missed a beat, Kuchiki feigned paying attention but was really thinking of ways to get his paperwork done in the quickest time and Kurotsuchi was far more interested in his experiments than the meeting. Sometimes, he wished he had never allowed Urahara to take the man out the magget's nest. He was there for a reason and should have never been let out.

The other captains trickled in slowly, none of them particularly late until Shunsui swept in just before the doors closed on him. Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira and Hinamori represented their respective Divisions. He allowed them to sit in on the meetings until a replacement could be found. Thus far, none had been found. Sighing, he rapped his cane on the ground, instantly drawing everyone's attention.

"Today, we speak of the traitor, Toushirou Hitsugaya. We need him brought back here as soon as possible. Second, we speak of Karin Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki's daughter and Ichigo Kurosaki's sister. They have been on the run for many years now, why have you failed in returning them?" Yamamoto asked, not waffling on like he knew he was prone to do on the odd occasion.

The room was silent. No one had an answer for their Head Captain. True, many had half heartedly attempted to find the wayward couple but, thinking of their Divisions first, had abandoned the mission in favour of fortifying and solidifying their Division. Only Matsumoto, who had recently gone looking in vain for her Captain, had any sort of evidence. Wanting to speak up, she decided to hold onto the precious letter a little while longer. She needed time to scan the letter more closely. She had read it dozens of times, each time getting harder. She never wanted them chased away. She approved of their relationship from the start, protecting him when he was in the Living World with her. He never knew exactly how far she went to save his image. It hurt that he didn't trust her at all with his secrets. He had always been secretive about his personal life, yet it still caused her pain that even now, he didn't trust her.

Sighing, she bit her lip and pulled the neckline of her shihakusho higher. She would know what to do tomorrow after some sake and a good night's sleep.

**KKTH**

Toushirou was nervous, though he didn't show it to anyone else. The last time they had been here was four years ago, when Yuuki was born. He noticed Karin's blank stare and knew she was deep in her mind, conversing with Fuyu Kasai, not having noticed where they were. Mika was dozing against the window, surprisingly silent. The only noise you could hear was her soft breaths. Yuuki was wide awake, looking out the window with a seriousness a child shouldn't have. She knew something was up, she could tell by the way her father kept looking around when he thought she wasn't looking.

Picking up her sippy, she drank from it as she watched the scenery pass by. She didn't know what to make of the stranger that was sitting behind her. She distrusted her greatly, even when her own mother welcomed her with open arms. Scowling, she dropped the cup on the ground, finished with it. She was thoroughly put out by Mika. Yuuki didn't know how to act around her. Having been the sole person both her parents lavished attention on her entire life; it was hard to adjust to the new comer.

"Are we there yet, Daddy?" she huffed, having had quite enough of sitting in the car.

"Not just yet, sweet heart. We'll be there soon," Toushirou replied soothingly.

Scowling, she glared at him. "You said that last time too!"

Looking at his daughter the exact same way he used to look at disobedient subordinates, she backed down from her argument, knowing she wouldn't win when he was like that. He didn't use the look very often, but when he did she knew she had to be quiet. Sinking into her seat, she absently pulled the snowy strands of hair that fell over her shoulders. Toushirou knew she was getting restless, but they couldn't afford to stop just yet. He had the uncanny feeling something was going to happen. He would not let anyone leave the car until he was satisfied the area was safe and all four of them were protected and safe within the walls of the house they were heading towards.

Karin eventually came out of her mind not long before they reached the safe point. The sun had just begun to set in the background, making Karin smile faintly. The memories associated with sunsets were varied, but the ones she gladly remembered were all good. She looked over at Yuuki, who was scowling at the window. Karin could tell she would be a monster tonight. Sighing, she caught Toushirou's eye in the mirror. He nodded slightly before making a right turn and driving up an overgrown and hard to make out road.

"Alright. Yuuki, stay in the car," Toushirou said, pulling up and turning the ignition off.

Yuuki turned around and was all raring to go to argue with him until Karin placed a hand on her head, silencing her. She looked towards her mother, who merely shook her head. Huffing, she sank back down into her seat again. Karin watched as Toushirou checked outside the house and the entire interior. Sensing no danger, Karin opened the car door, thankful she didn't have to be cooped up anymore. Taking a moment to stretch, she pondered the reason for returning here. There must have been some reason, or else they would have avoided this place. The memories of her last time here were still vivid in her mind. Shaking her head to clear her mind of said memories, she made her way to where Yuuki was sitting rather impatiently to let her out. As soon as the door was open, she bolted inside. Sighing in exasperation at her daughter's behaviour, she knew this was merely the beginning of her bad mood.

"She seems to have the right idea," Mika said softly before following the little girl inside.

Rolling her eyes, she picked up a few bags and carried them into the house. She dumped them on the table before heading outside again to get more bags. As she made her way to the car, she felt the air around her shift. Instantly on edge, she quickly grabbed the bags and slammed the doors shut. Gripping the bag handles tightly; she made her way back to the house and immediately set up the most powerful wards she was capable of all around the house. She didn't like what she felt outside and even if it was over the top, she was taking no chances.

Mika, who had collapsed on the lounge, felt her skin prickle when Karin had rushed back inside. It wasn't the wards that set it off; it was what was lurking outside. It felt much like a hollow, but had the distinct scent of shinigami. Screwing her nose up at the scent, she sat up and looked out the windows. Darkness had completely enveloped the land now, making her vision worthless. Shutting the curtains one by one, Mika had a gut feeling she knew exactly who was out there and was waiting for the right moment to strike. Considering her company, they would not be given the 'right moment'.

"Increase the wards," she murmured, knowing Karin would hear her.

"Do you know what's out there?" Karin inquired softly, not wanting Yuuki or Toushirou to overhear them.

"I have... a gut feeling, but that's all. Just increase them," Mika repeated, silently adding her own reiatsu to the now doubled wards.

Karin watched her cousin, unsure of her words. But she added more layers to the wards out of paranoia. She knew this would be quite taxing to keep up, but with Mika and no doubt Toushirou helping, she knew she could maintain this high level of kidou for a lot longer. She found the rest of her family in the kitchen, already making the evening meal. Yuuki, surprisingly, was the first to hear her mother enter the kitchen, turning around and eyeing her off warily. Deciding she was no threat, she turned her back to Karin and continued stirring whatever was in the pot.

"Yuuki, be nice to your mother," Toushirou warned softly.

Ignoring him, she stubbornly kept stirring. Yuuki was still unable to admit that seeing her mother that angry scared her. It made her think that if she was bad enough to be slapped she would be left behind. Her four year old logic demanded that she act tough and unapproachable to her mother so she wouldn't be hurt or left behind. Yuuki knew that it hurt her mother, but at the moment she didn't want to think about that.

"Yuuki, go see your mother," Toushirou said firmly, taking the spoon away from her gently.

Scowling, she glared at her father, entirely unimpressed with his actions. With a gentle push in Karin's direction, Yuuki dragged her feet until she was standing in front of her. She was waiting for the slap or being told to leave, both she feared with all her being. But when Karin fell to her knee and wrapped the tiny girl in her arms, Yuuki found herself crying. Her thin arms wrapped themselves around her mother's neck as she cried.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated over and over again, tears rolling down her face to stain the shirt Karin was wearing.

Karin held the sobbing girl tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. She knew Yuuki was tired and still afraid at what had transpired between Mika and herself. They both had tried so hard never to show anger in front of the little girl, wanting her to have a happy environment to grow up in. For the most part they kept their arguments out of sight. As the girl cried herself into an exhausted sleep, Karin looked up at Toushirou, who was looking down at Yuuki.

"I don't know," he said before Karin could ask the question. "Some days she's convinced we'll leave her behind."

Looking down at the mess of white hair that belonged to Yuuki, Karin smoothed some of it away from her tear streaked face. Lifting her up into her arms as she stood, she carried her towards the other couch Mika wasn't laying on. Mika merely watched Karin with a mild curiosity as she laid down the girl and covered her in a blanket. Having had time to calm down and rest, she could see just how much her cousin had changed. She was gentler, yet she was a lot fiercer than she ever remembered her being. Mika noted how protective she was of these two people and wondered how she ever ended up with the Ice Prince of Soul Society, let alone had a child with him.

Their high sense of protection for her paid off in ensuring no one knew of her existence. She had been surprised when she saw Yuuki for the first time and blown away when Karin had told her she was her daughter. Mika knew immediately who the father was; Yuuki's hair and eyes were a dead giveaway as to who her father was.

"You're thinking too much, Karin," Mika said quietly, her eyes still closed. "No one knows about Yuuki. You did well in hiding her from everyone."

Karin looked at her cousin, a strange look on her face. Mika's mood swings were certainly random. Stroking Yuuki's hair once more, she stood up again. Before walking away she turned to Mika with a few words of advice.

"When you leave us, it is best you tell no one you travelled with us. For our safety, yours and especially Yuuki's, you never saw us," Karin said quietly before slipping back into the kitchen.

Smirking, Mika merely got more comfortable on the couch.

**KKTH**

_They watch, all the time, never letting up. Always watching, always analysing, and never leaving. It's maddening, so very maddening. If someone else was in my place they would most certainly be insane right about now. But not me, I refuse to give into their twisted little games. They want results, then they had better step up their game because there is no way in the seven levels of __**hell**__ am I giving into this game._

_Constant drugs, injections, poking and prodding... you'd think they'd give up enough to stop with the injections, but apparently not. Being pumped full of a different array of drugs I'm amazed I'm still alive. Sedatives are a constant stream into my veins, ensuring I never have enough strength to break out these bonds they have placed on me._

_They will not keep me for long. Nothing can keep me from them._


	5. Memories I

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

_Hey guys... I give you full permission to murder me for being so late. Though, to my defense, I've had a lot of personal stuff coming my way lately and really only been able to write one-shots as stress relief. But, aside from that, I cannot promise another update for a little while. I just started university again and that has to be my number one priority this year. I hope you can understand that. I'm not giving up any of my writing, just putting it down further on my lists for the moment._

_Anyways! A memory chapter this time! I've got quite a few of these planned, so you better get used to them! ^.^ Happy reading, and apologies for any mistakes you see... just PM me and I'll fix them up right away._

**KKTH**

**Chapter 5**

**KKTH**

_Our first meeting... it was so long ago it's nothing but a fuzzy memory. That day started the rest of my life. Being saved from the Menos was just adding to the foundation. He never knew the reason for the emotions he felt that day; even now he puzzles over them. With no one to ask, we do nothing but put it away for a time where we can stop and think. I kept seeing him everywhere, in the corner of my eye. But when I turned, he was no longer there. I gave him the nickname of Stalker, because that is what it seemed like he was doing. Eventually enough was enough and I had decided, demanded he show himself. He did of course, unable to disagree with the way I demanded it. A few choice words were exchanged before he confessed he couldn't stay away from me. Despite being twelve, I knew he spoke the truth. It was like this had happened before, a very long time ago. Even now, we cannot stay away from each other any longer than a few weeks. This was another thing we cannot afford to dwell upon. But no matter, that is not the point to this record. _

Karin was walking home from school, her backpack bouncing with every step she took. With one hand pressed to her forehead, she knew something was wrong. She only ever got these headaches when powerful hollows were around and, going by the intensity of her headache, it was a large hollow. Scowling, she wondered where the local shinigami was. They should be dealing with it. Determined to get home before she gave into the burning desire to just sit down and rest until the headache disappeared, she forced her legs to take step after step. Her other hand had taken to gripping the rail the keep her upright.

Staggering down the hill, she heard the telltale sound of a hollow. Turning around, she saw a tall black hollow. Karin had no idea what it was, but knew she couldn't take it alone. She turned and ran, needing to get away from the monstrous hollow as fast as she could. But her headache slowed her down considerably. Reaching the crossing, she turned to see the Menos heading in her direction. She sprinted across the crossing and swerved down the first street she saw not paying attention to where she was going.

The scream got louder as she ran away. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was terrified of this hollow. She knew she had to get home or else she would be in a lot of trouble. Without watching where she was going, she stumbled and fell down to her knees. Unable to rise again, all she could do was watch the massive hollow make its way towards her. Unable to stay on her knees, she slumped against the wall. She was beyond frightened and angry at herself for being so weak.

"Damn Menos..." she heard a distinctive male voice murmur. "How did it get out?"

Looking around, she could barely make out the form of a shinigami bouncing up the hollow and cutting its mask straight down the centre. With one last pitiful scream, the Menos was forced back into the black abyss from where it first appeared. Karin watched the shinigami ensure the black hole closed up before she felt the sharp pain of her headache return. Stifling a cry, she buried her head in her hands in a desperate attempt to make the pain go away.

"Kurosaki?"

Hearing her name but unable to respond, she curled herself up in a ball. She recognised the voice but without seeing the face she couldn't tell who it was.

"Kurosaki? Are you okay? Oie!" he said as he knelt next to her, shaking her slightly. "Snap out of it, the Menos is gone."

"Home... get me home..." she said softly, not wanting to take her head out her hands.

In an instant, she felt herself be picked up gently and cradled against the strong body of whoever had just defeated the hollow. Grasping their shihakusho in one of her hands, she held on tightly as they bounced from roof top to roof top in an effort to get her home as quickly as possible. As they moved quickly, Karin found herself feeling unexplainably safe within the arms of this shinigami. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt since her mother died. Whimpering, she clutched onto the shihakusho tighter.

"We're here, Karin," he said softly, running a hand down her forearm. "We need to get you inside."

"Ichi-nii," she said, voice muffled through his uniform.

She heard him sigh before opening the door and moving through the house swiftly. Soon enough, she felt him placing her on her bed gently, taking the hand she had in his uniform and gently unclasping it. She went with him but as soon as it was free she grabbed his hand, not wanting whoever it was to leave just yet.

"Don't leave me yet?" she asked, her eyes opening slightly.

She was greeted with the sight of a slightly older yet looking exactly the same Toushirou Hitsugaya. The look on his face was unusually soft, his eyes not holding any of the ice they usually did around everyone else.

"You saved me again," she said weakly, a smile gracing her face.

"I couldn't let you get eaten now, could I?"

With a soft laugh, she pulled him onto her bed, making him sit next to her. "Just stay until I fall asleep... you can go then, if you want."

As her voice trailed off, he moved her head to rest on his lap instead of the mattress she was laying on before. He had been following her since she had gotten out of school, concerned for her. He had seen the way she had been behaving all day and knew something was wrong with her. Ever since his first encounter with the lively Kurosaki twin, he couldn't get her out his mind. Still angry at himself for letting her get hurt, he had resolved to try and always be there to keep her from injuring herself. He already had ten from his squad shadowing her moves. He knew most would think it as stalking, but he thought of it as active protection. And if anyone found out, he'd chalk to it up to her increasing powers and wanting to make sure she didn't become a target in the War. It sounded plausible at any rate.

Mentally shrugging, he turned his gaze back to the sleeping girl. He knew she was only going to get into more trouble with the rate her powers were increasing. It wasn't an entire lie he would give, her powers were steadily increasing by the day. He wondered why Head Captain Yamamoto hadn't issued an order to observe her already.

'_Because he already knows you will watch her. Old he may be, but he isn't stupid,_' Hyourinmaru advised.

Scowling at the thought, he gently manoeuvred her to lie on her bed and not his legs. She promptly curled up around her pillow, head burrowed in the crook of her arm. Covering her with her covers, he stroked her face gently, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'll go check to see if she's in her room!"

At the sound, he made for the window. Before jumping out, he cast one last look at her before departing just as the door opened.

'_Your mind is clouded when you're in her presence._'

'Be silent, you.'

**KKTH**

It had been weeks since the Menos attack. Her life had slowly returned to normal with Hollows nowhere in sight. Though Karin had a sneaking suspicion it was due to her recent stalker. Every now and then, when she turned, she thought she could see the white hair and green eyes. Whenever she tried to get a better look, he vanished. It was amusing for the first few weeks, having your own personal body guard. But being followed constantly eventually lost its amusement value.

Scowling as she felt the various shinigami follow her on her way to school, she tried to ignore it. She could look after herself! It was just a one off where the Menos tried to follow her to devour her soul because of her spiritual pressure... alright, maybe it was happening more than it used to, but she still managed to keep them at bay _before_ he sent the shadows to follow her everywhere. It had to be as irritating for them to follow an insignificant human as it was for her to be followed by them. If she knew how to bargain with them to give her some peace every once in awhile without getting them in trouble she would do it in an instant.

Lifting a hand to wave at the ill hidden shinigami, she looked both ways before making the mad dash across the road to her school. She had a test she had no time to study for today and knew she was going to fail. Besides, it was only English. It wasn't like she was ever going to go to an English speaking country any time soon. Sliding into her classroom just before the bell signalled the beginning of classes, she kicked her bag under her seat and sat down, her head immediately leaning in her hand as she proceeded to tune out the chatter of the class, answering automatically when the teacher began the roll call.

She stayed zoned out until mid morning break came. She was the last to leave, pulling out her snack and heading towards the roof to eat in hopeful solitude. She found that, aside from the damned shinigami, she was alone and able to think about what she was going to say to her Stalker when she saw him. Thoughts of knocking him around the head flew in and she smirked, toying with the idea the way a cat does with its prey. Ultimately, if it came to that, she'd lose hands down. Tossing the idea into the proverbial trash can, she began to devise a plan to get him to show himself. If a situation arose where the shinigami protectors failed and forced him to save her, she'd get exactly what she wanted.

Karin always got what she wanted.

**KKTH**

Ururu had helped Karin get the Hollow bait she needed. It was going to extremes, yes, but desperate times called for desperate measures. That and her patience were at the end of the rope. If she didn't confront him soon she would snap and argue with someone and Karin knew it wouldn't end in hearts and roses. Scowling, she pulled the pill out from her pocket, studying it before crushing it in between her fingers. Watching the particles float away into the wind, it wasn't too long before she heard the shrieks of Hollows. Karin was already well on her way to her house, remembering the instructions Ururu told her. She had no intention of actually being eaten. She had too much to live for and besides, she was too young and too stubborn to die so easily.

Weaving in and out between the crowds of people, she made it home easily enough without too much trouble. Her 'guards' had run off to deal with the Hollows she had summoned. Watching from out the window, she watched as more and more started to pour through the rip in the sky. There were a lot more coming through than she expected and the sight of madly flitting blurs that represented the shinigami were outnumbered compared to the sheer army of Hollows. Karin hadn't counted on so many, she only wanted them diverted so she could demand her stalker show himself.

She felt the sudden flare of her brother's reiatsu and knew she had gone too far. It was a different matter entirely when Ichigo got involved. Cursing silently, she watched him help the other shinigami, directing them sternly. She wondered when he had gotten the skills to direct others so well. As the Hollows were being culled, she felt the very familiar icy feeling wash over her completely. Knowing exactly who was behind her and knowing exactly what he would say, she turned to meet him. Karin looked up at him, absently wondering when he had grown, and was met with a very worried expression.

"Are you okay, Karin?" he asked.

Nodding, she couldn't find the words to say anything. The screams were slowly dying out, much to the relief of Karin. She knew she was in trouble, but how much depended on how she handled the situation at this very moment. Drawing a deep breath, she looked up at the worried captain again.

"I did it," she blurted out.

"Did... what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Hollows, it's my fault," she admitted.

The worried gaze turned into a narrowed one. "Explain."

She launched into her explanation about being followed, having no privacy and everything else related to it. She didn't stop talking, even when he tried to cut in. Eventually, Toushirou had had enough and smothered her words by placing a hand over her mouth. Crude, but it was effective and Karin shut up instantaneously. The expression had changed again, this one slightly amused and partly angry. An odd expression, but it fit the situation.

"They follow you to protect you from this sort of thing. Why else would they be there?"

Frowning, she merely looked up at him using her eyes to demand an answer.

"I gave them their orders. Don't blame them, blame me if you have to," he told her, removing his hand from her mouth.

"Why only set them onto me?"

"To protect you," he answered.

"More like stalking," Karin snorted, shaking her head.

"It isn't stalking! It's called 'active protection'!" he defended himself.

"Yeah, right, 'active protection' to ensure I don't have any privacy!"

Toushirou scowled at her, crossing his arms. Karin glared back at him, not knowing how else to put her frustrations. It irked her that they were always around and always intruding, even when she wanted to be alone. So many pent up frustrations were beginning to take over and she knew she was going to snap soon.

"I need time to myself, I can't constantly be followed! It's annoying," she tried to explain calmly. "It may seem like protection to you, god only knows why me, but it feels like I'm being stalked and I hate it."

Toushirou looked down at her, his eyes suddenly cold. Karin noticed the changed but paid it no heed, wanting an answer and wanting it then. They held each other's gazes for a few seconds before he backed down, looking away.

"My reasoning is my own. You do not need to know the details," he said stiffly.

Snorting, Karin grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Don't try and put that crap on me, buddy! You're having me stalked! I demand to know the 'details' of such a stupid decision!" she demanded, shaking him as she did.

Cold hands gripped hers, the sounds of the battle falling away as they made contact for the first time in months. Something akin to an electric shock ran along Karin's spine, causing her body to tingle. Her fingers involuntarily released their grip on his shihakusho as her eyes widened slightly. Toushirou, not oblivious to her reaction, took this as an opportunity to back away from the angry girl. He sat on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I only do it because I hate the thought of anything happening to you while I'm not here!" he finally admitted, immediately turning a bright pink.

Taken aback, Karin walked over on her knees to where he had sat down on the edge of her bed. Settling herself in front of him, she looked up at his pink face.

"Why do you worry about me so much?" she asked.

Looking away from her inquisitive look, he turned to look out the window. "Because... I cannot stay away from you... it hurts whenever I don't know where you are... at least with them with you, I get daily updates about you..."

Resting her head on his knee, she knew she felt the same way. It hurt somewhere inside when she didn't know what he was doing. It was like they had done this before a long time ago. It was a lot for her to deal with at such a young age, but sometimes she didn't feel twelve. She felt like an old woman who had seen a lot. Even teachers looked at her when she said strange things.

"I know the feeling," she murmured, rubbing her cheek on the cool cloth of his shihakusho.

Looking down at her with surprise, he suddenly got the image of them both in this exact same position. It was fuzzy and dim, like watching an old movie after many years. Their clothes were outlandish and the house was run down, but they looked happy. Something he hadn't been in a long time. The memory was so fierce, so emotionally attached he had jumped slightly, his own eyes widened. Karin, it seemed, had experienced the same occurrence.

"What was that...?" she asked aloud.

"I'm... not sure..." Toushirou replied, slightly shocked by what he had seen. "Whatever it was, we must deal with another time. A time when we can talk about it in relative peace."

"Now isn't the time..." Karin trailed off, her eyes suddenly drawn to the window.

Toushirou followed her gaze, face falling into a scowl at what he saw. Karin's protectors, all ten of them, were at the window watching them. Karin scrambled back, crab crawling away from him. Toushirou stood, not at all happy.

"Have the Hollows been dealt with? Report immediately!" he barked out.

Giving a simultaneous salute, the Team Leader stepped forward.

"Sir, yes sir. All Hollows within a five mile radius have been searched out and purified as per your orders, sir."

Nodding stiffly, he waved his hand dismissively. They immediately returned to their posts, the report having been handed over. Nodding, Toushirou went through the report quickly before tucking it away within his uniform. Making sure Hyourinmaru was securely attached, he turned back to Karin, who was standing a few paces behind him.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, I must return for awhile. My Squad cannot be left in the hands of Matsumoto for too long without them becoming lazy," he explained quickly, tugging at his haori.

"Oh... I see..." she said quietly.

Sighing, he pulled her into a swift hug, pressing his lips to the crown of her head briefly before pulling away.

"Don't try a stunt like this again. If you need me, ask for Irena. She's the Team Leader in charge of protecting you. Stay safe, Karin."

She rushed to the window, trying to catch a glimpse of him. But he had disappeared into thin air, leaving only his chilly scent as the only evidence of his time there.

'_He will return, young one..._' a voice echoed through her head.

"Who's there?" she asked, turning around.

Her only answer was a fading chuckle, reminding her too much of the Cheshire Cat for her liking. Shaking her head, she shut the window and pulled the curtains closed. Ichigo would be barging into her room any minute to check up on her and it would do her no good to be caught looking out the window for someone who wouldn't be coming back for awhile.


	6. Bombshells

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

_Hello my lovely readers! Didn't have to wait as long this time, though I do deserve to be scolded for making you wait this long. At least it wasn't a cliff hanger last time! Though, hopefully the next chapter won't be too far behind this one because it's already half written. =D But I do have two mammoth essays for uni to finish first, so consider yourselves lucky for this update! Haha I hope you don't murder me for the end of this chapter. _

_Enjoy!  
_

**KKTH**

**Chapter 6**

**KKTH**

The mood around the three adults had been tense at best. Mika had been very quiet, observing everything around her with very little input. It didn't worry Karin as much as it did Toushirou, who didn't want to involve her in any long term plan making. Karin understood where he was coming from, yet couldn't seem to want to have any lack of trust with her. It was a point Mika knew of but ignored. Yuuki was still wary of Mika, not wanting to be left alone with her at all. The small girl could sense something distrusting about her yet had no idea how to put it into words.

They hadn't come across anything like the presence they felt the first night they were there. Mika was almost completely sure who it was, yet would give no answers as to who it was. Karin was sure it was someone important to Mika, yet could not work out whom. Toushirou was forced to promise to not use any sort of violence on her. He grudgingly agreed, if only to appease her.

Mika, however, wanted to tell them. She so dearly did, knowing the presence was a danger, yet she would always find her throat closing up whenever she tried. Annoyed with herself, she did the only thing she could to help and that was by lending the majority of her powers to keeping the wards strong enough to keep any and all outsiders where they belonged: outside the barrier. It frightened her more than she was willing to let on.

"You know, don't you," a small voice came from beside her.

Opening an eye, she saw the stern look on the small face of her cousin. Yuuki saw much more than she let on, Mika had noticed. It was a trait Karin had in spades, and Toushirou had made his career out of it. It was only natural that Yuuki would inherit the trait. Right now, however, it was annoying as bat shit.

"What would you know, little cousin?" Mika asked lazily, closing her eye.

"I know that you know who is out there."

She felt the girl scramble up next to her and felt her soft weight settle on her stomach. Opening both eyes to glare at her, she was most annoyed with the girl. "You know nothing but this protective life your parents have given you."

"I know you're hurt where we can't see," Yuuki answered, placing both hands on her cheeks. "You hurt, because a bad man did it. You got away, and now he wants you back."

Mika recoiled, not knowing how the girl did it but knew she hit the nail on the head. Yuuki watched her passively, not knowing how she knew what she just said. Yuuki knew that this particular member of their family was hurt more than anyone knew. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but someone had to find out. Laying down on Mika, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep.

"Yuuki?" Mika asked after awhile, shaking the little girl slightly. "H—hey wake up. I'm not a pillow to sleep on."

Sighing, she looked down at the sleeping child knowing that she wouldn't be getting up any time soon. This child confused her more than anyone she had ever known. Resting her arms around the small body, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. That was how Karin found them, cuddled up together and fast asleep on the couch. Karin merely smiled and covered them with a blanket.

"Changed her mind, did she?"

Karin turned to see Toushirou standing against the wall, clearly unimpressed with the turn of events. He knew Yuuki would see something within Mika eventually, but he was banking on it being a lot further down the track. Yuuki getting close to Mika was the last thing he wanted to happen, for when she left Yuuki would mourn her loss. Mika would be the first person to leave her, and he knew it wouldn't go down well.

"You knew she would," Karin reminded him, pulling him away from the wall.

"Hmph," was his reply, allowing himself to be pulled away.

Karin squeezed his hand gently before grabbing Fuyu Kasai from against the wall. Slinging her over her shoulder, Karin turned to Toushirou, who looked at her with an amused expression. "You think you can beat me, Karin?"

Laughing, she shrugged him off. "Maybe not, but it'll make you less grumpy."

Grumbling slightly, Toushirou materialised Hyourinmaru and carried the zanpakutou outside. He could tell Hyourinmaru was less than pleased with him, yet he knew the reasons well enough to know why there hadn't been any training. Fuyu Kasai was in the same state of restlessness. She was a warrior and as such needed to be 'exercised' more often than most.

"Come on, lover. Fuyu Kasai may just beat you this time," Karin taunted, drawing her sword.

"Unlikely, my lovely. Hyourinmaru is just as eager as Fuyu Kasai," Toushirou retorted, preparing for the onslaught he knew Karin would unleash on him.

She did not disappoint, the attack being far stronger than Toushirou was anticipating. Fuyu Kasai was eager for battle, it seemed. They went at each other quickly, neither giving in nor going easy. They trained to keep themselves alive. Their swords clashed and the heat stepped up the longer they fought. Shikai, however, was generally not allowed and considering the presence that they had felt ruled it completely off the table. The longer they fought, the more determined Toushirou was to win. His earlier confidence had been shattered with the intensity and determination of the attacks Karin was giving out.

"Is that all you've got?" Karin demanded, swinging her zanpakutou at him from behind.

Toushirou immediately slung his own behind him to block that attack before spinning and slicing upwards towards her.

"If you think that, you're sadly mistaken," Toushirou snarled back, knocking her zanpakutou out the way and tackling Karin to the ground.

Caught completely unawares, Karin lost her balance and allowed herself to fall backwards, Toushirou falling on top of her. Panting, she rested her head on the ground. She didn't notice Toushirou pushing both zanpakutou out the way, nor did she take heed to how he was sliding up her. She only noticed when he stole her breath with a thorough kiss, leaving her stunned and very happy. His forearms rested on each side of her ears, his hands firmly grasping the hair on her head as he ravished her right there in the front yard. Her hands weren't idle, one firmly entwined in his hair with the other resting on his lower back. Breaking away, she gasped for breath as he moved towards her neck, kissing and biting his way down her neck and up the other side.

"This isn't... a good idea!" she gasped, wriggling slightly as he latched onto a particularly sensitive spot. He growled in response, pressing himself firmly into Karin to ensure she knew exactly what he thought of her comment. "Someone might see!"

"We're surrounded by wards and barriers," he said into her neck. "With three high reiatsu powering them. We're safe for now."

Whimpering, Karin surrendered and gave herself over to the man she loved and adored.

**KKTH**

Sometime later found Mika stroking the back of Yuuki. The girl was having a nightmare about something and her parents were training outside, leaving Mika to tend to the girl. She knew nightmares all too well, knowing how badly one could be affected by them. Memories coming back to haunt you in the most hideous fashion; playing out your deepest darkest fears right before your eyes in a prison you could only escape by waking up. The terror always lurked just under the surface, just waiting to reach up and drag you back down into the darkness to torture you some more. Her nightmares were truly the most frightening aspects of her life, always frightened to sleep for fear she would be faced with the monsters of her past.

"Mama..." Yuuki whimpered, burrowing her head deeper into Mika's shoulder.

She hushed the girl soothingly, wanting to calm her down before she had a chance to wake up screaming. It seemed to work, Yuuki settling back down into an untroubled sleep. Relieved, she could tell Karin and Toushirou had stopped training awhile ago. She had a firm idea as to what they were now doing, in the front yard no less, and was less than inclined to stand up and have a full view. Scrunching her nose up, she cast her mind back to before she was an experiment. She wondered what her friends were doing. How they were dealing with her 'death', if they merely accepted it as fact or if they searched for answers. She hoped for their sake they just accepted it. Mika knew any whoever, if anyone, went searching would be long dead by now. Her captor would have made sure none knew she was alive and kicking.

Her time spent with Kurotsuchi was a walk in the park compared to the monster who had her after.

**KKTH**

The apprentice watched the intruder probe the barrier for any weakness. He was sorely tempted to go down and dispose of the threat he posed to their charge but knew he would be flayed for doing so. Increasing the barriers surrounding them was the only thing they could do. He knew they would hold, yet the presence irritated him beyond belief.

"Master, why does he persist even though there are no weaknesses?" the apprentice demanded.

"That, young one, is a question you would have to ask him," the master replied, watching the boiling pot with a careful eye. "He is on a mission to bring back the renegade. We cannot allow him access to any of them."

Sighing impatiently, he cast his gaze to the sleeping duo. He watched how, even though she was an outsider, Mika protected their charge even in sleep. It was an unconscious action, he knew, yet made him feel slightly better that she had another protector for a short time. The burden the young parents had was immense beyond what they thought.

"Young one, do not fret so. They are safe. Soon, however, there will be complications and decisions must be made," the master said gravely, stirring the mixture gently.

"You cannot be serious. He is a vital part of Yuuki's destiny!" the apprentice argued.

"He can be replaced."

"Destinies cannot simply be replaced, master." Glaring at his master, he made a promise to himself to save the young boy. No matter what his master proclaimed, if it were anyone else Yuuki would have serious troubles ahead of her.

**KKTH**

Moving silently, he continued to watch the house. He knew the renegade was in there, protected by the traitors. He could not find a weak spot or any way to penetrate the ridiculously high level wards. No one, save a certified Kidou Master, could possibly handle such a high level ward for such a long period of time. It was obvious to him that it was the female traitor who started this. He could see movement within the house, only shadows yet something was happening. Something had upset them enough to be wandering around at this time of the morning. Amusement was evident in his eyes. He would find a way to get inside. It was only a matter of time.

Because really; how long could a single human keep up the reiatsu to keep such wards powered?

**KKTH**

It was time to move on. Toushirou was adamant about the fact. They had only been at the house for just over a week, but he felt uneasy. It was one of the rare times Mika had spoken up. She agreed, going as far to say they should have left the night they felt the presence. For once, Toushirou had listened to what Mika was saying and ordered them all to pack their things. Yuuki, not wanting to leave, pitched a royal temper tantrum that left everyone with ringing ears and frayed nerves. Even Karin, the one who had endless amounts of patience for her, told her to get a move on or else. Yuuki had sensed this was not the time to push her mother's patience and ran into her room, slamming the door as she did.

"She didn't get that temper from you," Mika had noted offhandedly.

Both Karin and Toushirou ignored her, too distracted by purging the house of their presence. It was second nature to do this now. The first, and only, time they didn't remove their presence they had been chased down for weeks. Luckily, Yuuki hadn't been born then so it was much easier to put themselves in danger in order to avoid detection. Since Yuuki had been born, they'd taken a lot less risks. This was one risk they could not afford to take. Anyone could sense their daughter if they knew what they were looking for. A combined reiatsu smell of both Karin and Toushirou would immediately give away there was a child involved. It would make them more determined to get to them and take Yuuki away, forcing them to cooperate. It was the one thing they debated about when they first found out Karin was pregnant. Was it smart to have a child in their situation? Could they handle the added stress a child would bring them on top of their already high stress levels?

But it didn't matter anymore. Yuuki was here to stay forever. Take a child away from its mother and you can guarantee there would be hell to pay; especially with Karin as the mother.

Karin went in search of Yuuki, only to find her hiding in the closet. It seemed her momentary outburst of rebellion had brought back fears they would leave her behind again. Neither of them knew where Yuuki got the idea they would ever leave her behind from. They would rather die protecting Yuuki than abandon her. The idea was simply unfathomable.

"Come on, lovely. We're leaving now," Karin said softly, holding her hand out to the small girl.

Piercing green eyes stared at her for a moment before she climbed out the closet and into her mother's secure arms. Yuuki knew they had to leave to keep safe, but she didn't like the feel of outside. It scared her, like it was going to get them and take her away. Pressing her face into Karin's neck, she closed her eyes as her mother brought the hood up over her telltale hair and covering the majority of her face. Holding a hand to the back of her head, Karin motioned to Toushirou that they were ready. Looking over to Mika, she watched her as she stared out the window. She was still as water, barely moving.

"Mika?" Karin asked softly.

Mika didn't seem to hear her, eyes transfixed on something beyond the barrier.

"Mika, we're leaving," Karin said a little louder. "Let's go."

Shaking her head slowly, she let the curtain drop back into place. Turning to her cousin, Karin could see her eyes blazing blood red.

"He knows we're here. He knows I am here... and he will kill you all to get to me," Mika said, her voice eerily calm.

Toushirou's eyes immediately narrowed, moving to place a protective arm around Karin. Hyourinmaru rested in his hand, ready to defend against any threat.

"Who is 'he'?" Toushirou demanded, hand flexing around the handle.

"He has no conscience, his sole duty was to ensure my capture and prevent my escape. Kurotsuchi has nothing on the evil that spawned him," Mika said, eyes unfocused as she remembered.

"Mika! Who is he?" Toushirou snapped; concerned more with who the threat was at this very moment than her past.

Mika focused her gaze on Toushirou, eyes full of sadness and regret.

"He is my son."

**KKTH**

_I always hoped it wouldn't end like this. I thought that, if I was good enough, I would be let go and be allowed to live within the confines of his world. Nothing could have prepared me for this. If I had of been a better person while I was alive, if I had lived my life according to the rules, lived like the rest of society... maybe then I could have prevented what happened. Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this hell, awaiting my fate._

_But with all the pain, all the suffering I've had to endure, I wouldn't change a thing. For if I hadn't have lived the way I did, fighting the stigmas and the rules, I would not be who I am. I would not be the one to inspire others. They will learn from my mistakes, and they will continue my work. For if they don't, they are doomed. Doomed to live life as they have for the past four hundred years._

_I may not be around to see the end, but I regret nothing._


End file.
